dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gobaga (SSJJ)
Gobaga (ゴーバガ, Gōbaga) is the fusion dance result of Jamie and Goku. (Go'ku, Ta'baga) Appearance Gobaga wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gobaga's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks' and Gogeta's. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is light blue rather than yellow, and the vest is crimson red, rather than the light blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is and two bang similar to theothersmen's hairstyle and bangs, Gobaga having widow's peak (which neither have). Personality As a Super Saiyan 5, He displays a cocky attitude unlike his other forms where is serious. He personality is a mix of Jamie's and Goku being Slightly hot-head at the sametime slightly calm, cheerful, playful, serious, slightly patient and slightly impatient. Gobaga has also demonstrated Goku's trypanophobia. Overall Gobaga shows a great deal of care for overs as when Mr. Satan gave him a Senzu Bean, Evil Gogeta attempted to kill and Gobaga protected him. Biography Gobaga was the second fusion created by Jamie and Goku. Gobaga has made numerous appearances in the Dragon Ball AF. Forms Super Saiyan 5 In this form Gobaga is extremely cocky and arrogant. Most of time fuse he played with Xicor instead fought with him. But after 10-5 minutes he separated. After fusing again they become more serious, but his cockiness remained. Super Saiyan 6 Gobaga merged as Super Saiyan 6 is the strongests fighter in Dragon Ball AF, having the highest power level then any of the Z-Fighters and villains. He use a wish to change the amount of time in fusion. To as long as Evil Gogeta remained in the living world. He was able to eventually defeat him and they separated again. In this form, he remains calm and collected, and is not cocky or arrogant as a Super Saiyan 5. Possessed Gobaga near the end of the battle with Gogeta is possessed by Porunga after he refused to fire his Final Magma Kamehameha while he constricted him. In this form Gobaga's eyes become blank red, muscles slightly increase and a glow around him like Porunga. Battles *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs Zaiko (Immortal Form) *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 5) vs Zaiko (Immortal Form) Round 2 *Gobaga (Super Saiyan 6/Possessed) vs. Evil Gogeta (Evil Super Saiyan 4/Gray Great Ape) Techniques *Flaming Dragon Fist - A Fiery version of the Super Dragon Fist *Electric Flaming Dragon Fist - Flaming Dragon Fist with Electronic Effects *Magma Blast - A technique taken from Jamie. **Magma Kamehameha - A fusion of Magma Blast and Kamehameha. He extends both arms forward and shouts the name as a Blue/Black energy beam strikes the opponent incinerating them. ***Final Magma Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Magma Kamehameha. Used to defeat Evil Gogeta **Magma Disk - A Combination of Goku's Destructo Disk and Jamie's Magma Nail's. It has the same razor effect of both techniques, but only sends explosion downwards. Like all Magma techniques it leaves a corrosive atmosphere on the target negating any form of regeneration. *Kamehameha - Goku's signature technique. **Magma Kamehameha - A fusion of Magma Blast and Kamehameha. He extends both arms forward and shouts the name as a Blue/Black energy beam strikes the opponent incinerating them. ***Final Magma Kamehameha - An upgraded version of the Magma Kamehameha. Used to defeat Evil Gogeta *Risking It All for a Friend Voice Actor *English: Sean Schemmel and Troy Baker Trivia *As Jakarot is a combination of Jamie's changed name and Goku Saiyan name, Gobaga is a fusion of Goku's earth name and Jamie's Saiyan name. Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Respecting